Monster
by Sommer-hopeless romantic
Summary: Gaara of the Desert, a ninja with an unparalleled reputation. The very thing he knows nothing about, etched forever into his forehead. The last thing he ever thought of was otherworldly beings existing...until he met Kiki, the satanic beauty. She understands him, but is she possibly more lethal than even he? Gaara/OC pairing. Warning: lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey there beautiful people! Sommer here hoping you enjoy this little fic I'm putting together. I know Gaara's excited, right?_

_Gaara: No._

_Me: Um okay then. Anyway, I don't own Naruto. The song for this chapter is "Monster" by Skillet. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chuunin Exams**

No one's POV

"You three familiarize yourselves with the village. I have to report our arrival to the Hokage and check us into a hotel," Toshimora yells back at his students as they leap through the trees. His ANBU black fox mask only muffles his voice slightly. His head student, Red Fox, comes to his side.

"We'll be fine sensei. See ya in a few hours." The soprano voice is muffled through the mask to sound tenor. The other two, who are slightly taller, speed up to flank Red and nod, getting a nod from their sensei in return.

"Alright. Red Fox, you're in charge."

"Aren't I always?" Their sensei laughs and changes direction for the Hokage's office. The three genin stop in a tree with a clear view of the sidewalk just below them. Red Fox looks up to the other two from his crouched position. "You guys ready for these exams?" Black Panther sighs from inside his thick cloak.

"We're specialized genin aren't we?" His deep baritone is bored as usual. Brown Snake adjusts his Rain Village headband around his right forearm, answering his teammate with strained interest. His raspy tenor leaves the mask clearly thanks to years of practice. (Imagine Orochimaru's voice but higher pitched.)

"True, but my sources tell me that there are quite a few rookies from the Leaf this year. They must be quite talented for them to be recommended by their sensei so early on in their training." Red nods.

"Yeah, but then where would the fun be if they weren't?" Black folds his arms, bored again.

"They're just a bunch of rookies." Red giggles at him.

"We're rookies too ya know." Black blushes beneath his mask.

"Yeah well, that's different. We're genin in ANBU training." His eyes meet Red's and he gets that familiar pit of warmth in his heart. His thoughts, however, are interrupted by Snake as he does one of his infamous head jerks.

"Looks like the action's already started." His teammates follow his gaze to seven young ninja quarreling on the walk. Red observes the situation and figures that the child on the ground, whom he recognizes as the Hokage's grandson thanks to some files picked up by Snake, must have ran into the Sand ninja wearing the purple face paint. The blonde girl with him sports an agitated look as he speaks sarcastically to the young boy.

"Do you need something?" The Leaf ninja gasp as the Sand nin picks the child up by the front of his scarf. The blonde boy in the orange jumpsuit yells, "Konohamaru!" The Sand nin doesn't even bat an eye. Instead, he squeezes down on the kids neck. "So, does this hurt punk?" The girl with him rolls her eyes.

"Put him down Kankuro, or you know you'll pay for it later." The pink haired kunoichi looks absolutely freaked out by the duo yet apologizes for the inconvenience.

"Hey I'm sorry. The whole thing was my fault." The blonde boy isn't handling it as well.

"You better take your hands off him right now!" Black notices the headbands on the older ones on each end of things. '_So, these are the Leaf and Sand genin…'_ he thinks.

Kankuro smiles at Konohamaru in his grasp. "We got a few minutes before he gets here. Let's mess with these punks huh?" The boy just kicks at him gasping.

"Let go of me you jerk!" Kankuro's expression becomes harder to read as he refuses.

"You're feisty, but not for long." The Leaf boy loses it, charging at him.

"Put him down!" Red faintly notices Kankuro make two small motions with his index and ring finger. Suddenly blondie falls as if tripped backwards.

"What the hell? What was that?" he says. Kankuro doesn't answer.

Instead he says, "You're a Leaf genin too? Looks like your village is full of wimps." Without interference from the other two, Red drops down from the tree, getting the attention of everyone; especially the pink haired girl.

"An ANBU?" Red bows politely, as is customary.

"Specialized genin in ANBU training actually." He turns to Kankuro. "You've got balls you know? Messing with the Hokage's grandson like that." The girl with him speaks before he can.

"And just who are you?" Red facepalms and shakes his head.

"Forgive me, where are my manners? Panther! Snake!" In an instant, the two are at his side. "Shall we introduce ourselves boys?" Panther shrugs.

"Whatever." Snake does another head jerl.

"Considering we'll be taking the exams together, we might as well get acquainted." Red smiles behind his mask.

"Alright, you start." He nods.

"Gladly." He releases the jutsu on his cloak and it poofs away just as he removes his mask. Gasps come from the younger children as he is revealed to be covered completely from head to toe in black latex; a full body suit with gloves and boots to match. A zipper runs down the base of his spine. Another runs from the base of his face covering. The last one covers his mouth and is unzipped. The only things visible are his heterochromic eyes, the left baby blue and the right brown. He does another spasmatic jerk and twists his head so that it's upside down. They all cringe aside from his comrades. "I'm Cavuto, contortionist extraordinaire."

Panther then drops his cloak and removes **his** mask. He wears the typical sandals and beige, knee-length pants, along with a fishnet tee and an indigo vest. His hair is styled in a long ponytail with a small portion of it lying in a shaggy, ebony nest upon his head. His sapphire blue eyes are icy and cold, his expression blank. "I'm Kai." The three females stare at him love struck.

Kankuro and the blonde boy glare at Red impatiently. Red, not wanting to make them wait, drops the cloak and removes the mask. As the smoke clears, they both drop their jaws yelling simultaneously, "You're a girl?!" Standing before them with a hand on her hip, Red grins. She wears dark blue shorts and traditional sandals as well as a tight, emerald green, v-neck that matches her eyes and shows her stomach. Her blood red hair covers her right eye and goes to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Unlike Kai and Cavuto, who where their headbands around their forearms, she wears hers as a loose belt. She smiles sweetly at Kankuro.

"Yes, I'm a girl, last time I checked." He grins back at her.

"And such a cute one at that." She chuckles.

"Aren't you just sweet." Kai growls and moves closer to her side. She doesn't notice. The blonde boy, now one again with the situation at hand, begins yelling at the Sand boy once again.

"You're annoying," he says back. "All of you Leaf. I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings, so when a wimp like this starts running his mouth, I just wanna break 'em in half." His teammate sighs.

"Fine. I'm not involved in any of this okay?" He smirks.

"First, I'll take care of this little squirt, then I'll waste the other one." He brings his fist back to hit the kid and Red starts to stop him as does the blonde, but a rock hits his hand and he drops Konohamaru. They all look up into the tree from where it came from to see a black haired boy with another rock.

"You're a long way from home and you're way out of your league." The pink haired girl squeals.

"Sasuke!" Kankuro frowns.

"Great. Another wimp to tick me off." Sasuke crushes the rock in his hand.

"Get lost."

"Hey punk, get down here. You're the pesky little snot I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up." He pulls something from off his back and his teammate gasps.

"What? You're gonna use the Crow for this?!" Suddenly a deep, monotone carries from the tree behind Sasuke.

"Kankuro, back off." Red looks up along with everyone else. Unlike everyone else who looks at him with fear, she smirks at him and blushes slightly. "You're an embarrassment to our village." Kankuro grins nervously.

"Uh, hey Gaara." His expression stays blank.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Kankuro stutters.

"Ye-yeah, I know…I mean they challenged us. They started the whole thing really. S-see, here's what happened…" he's cut off.

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you." He gulps and Red steps in front of him.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Everyone gapes at her. No one ever questions Gaara. Kankuro tries to apologize.

"It's fine sweetheart, I was totally out of line. S-sorry Gaara." With that Gaara turns to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused." He dissipates in a stream of sand and reforms in front of his teammate, his left shoulder slightly brushing Red's as he begins heading the opposite direction. "Let's go. We didn't come here to play games." His squad then begins to follow.

"Alright, s-sure. I-I get it."

"Wait!" The Leaf girl calls after them. She attempts to act tough in front of them. "State your business here." Cavuto answers as Red and the Sand girl pull out their access cards.

"Why we're here for the Chuunin Exams dear." His head jerks and she cringes as Red laughs.

"You really should get up to date with what goes on in your own village." She scowls. With their purpose stated, the Sand begin leaving again but don't get far before Kankuro turns to Red.

"Hey cutie!" She smiles at him.

"Yes?"

"I didn't get your name." At this, Gaara turns as well.

"Yes, I'm quite curious myself. Who are you?"

She smirks. "Kiki of the Rain." Kankuro checks her out and Gaara nods. Behind Kiki, Sasuke yells.

"While names are being given out, why don't you tell us yours?" Gaara's expression never changes.

"I am Gaara of the Desert. And you are?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." The three Sand then leave, Kiki waving at them as they go.

Turning, she addresses the Leaf nin. "So, may I ask who you are? You're Sasuke and this is the honorable grandson of the Hokage, Konohamaru. Who are the rest of you?" The blondes face lights up at someone asking for his name.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be Hokage some day!" Kai scoffs, crossing his arms. "This here is Moegi and Udon." Not paying attention, Cavuto approaches the older kunoichi, hand held out.

"It's a pleasure young miss." Reluctantly she offers her hand. Kiki laughs.

"He doesn't bite you know." She starts to pull away as his mouth makes it's way to her hand but stops when surprisingly soft lips graze her skin. She blushes as his mismatched eyes meet hers and a luscious smile curves his lips.

"I'm Sakura." Kai shifts next to Sasuke, who's hands are in his pockets.

"Always has to be a flirt," he says.

"Why even bother? He's too creepy."

"Yeah, but believe it or not he's actually quite the lady's man under all that latex." His eyes shift to Kiki. "Sometimes I envy him for it.

Sasuke catches it. "So you and her huh?" Kai shakes his head.

"Nah, but let's face it, when you're cold and uncaring throughout most of your life like me, you take all the rays of sunshine you can get." Sasuke stay indifferent. After a second or two, Kai uncrosses his arms and places a hand on Kiki's shoulder. "We should go find Sensei." She nods.

"Right. Come on Cavuto." He waves goodbye to Sakura, earning a growl from Naruto.

"Farewell my beautiful angel!" The two boys each rest a hand on Kiki's arms and with a smile, a red mist surrounds them and they vanish. Naruto groans.

"Man those guys are freaky." Sakura nods.

"Yeah. I've never seen a transportation jutsu like that before either." Sasuke approaches the spot where they were and crouches, placing a hand in the pool of red that's collected there. His eyes widen.

"It's blood."

* * *

Gaara's POV

Sasuke Uchiha. He stopped Kankuro with a pebble; made it look easy. He's somebody to keep an eye on. As for the Rain Village trio, Shukaku says that they are all three very strong. Not unlike me, he's particularly interested in the girl Kankuro has taken to. Kiki. I threatened to kill my brother and she took up for him. Showed no fear. Still, she never tried to approach me. Why would she?

_You find her appealing. _

**I don't know what you mean.**

_You find her attractive my boy._

Do I? How would I feel if I did?

I come upon our hotel and my siblings head inside, Temari stopping in the doorway. "Gaara?" My look doesn't change. It never does unless I find myself in the midst of the kill.

"I'll catch up later." I dissolve into sand and appear on the roof of the building, sitting with one leg hanging over the edge and the other propped so that my chin rests on my knee. It's been a long journey and the sunset here is so foreign to me.

_We should make ourselves welcome tonight child._

**You know I'm not supposed to while here.**

_You overpower them all so easily though._

**No.**

As fate would have it, the perplexing enigma that is Kiki, appears is a red mist in front of the building along with her squad. They're greeted on the walk by a man with long, brown/blonde hair that's swept forward and covers the left side of his face. ( Imagine Ino or Deidara's hair without the ponytail. ) His right eye is a visible hazel color and a scar runs over it. The beginnings of another scar can be seen across the bridge of his nose. He's wearing a jounin vest and a Rain forehead protector so I assume he's their sensei. After some talking between them, the three guys turn and walk down the road and Kiki looks around before taking a seat on the roof of a jewelry store across the street. She never turns my way but sits and enjoys the sunset as I was about to do.

* * *

Kiki's POV

I sit on the roof of the jewelry store and try to wipe my mind of the day's events. From the grueling trip here, to meeting some of the fellow exam takers, to informing Toshimora of the three ninja who had been spying on us from the trees. Kai tried to say that if someone was there, he would have sensed their chakra because he's so sensitive to reading it. Toshi tried to back me up saying that they could have masked there chakra. They were there though. I could hear their heartbeats.

I need to just calm down though. I bite my thumb and do the signs before slamming my palm down. "Summoning Jutsu!" In a cloud of smoke, Kyoto appears. She's the major reason I'm known as the Anti-Christ of the Rain Village. See, she's a jackal. She's also my birth mother. The only one who knows that though is Toshi. Kyoto couldn't exactly care for me when I was born so I was given to my foster parents. After they died though, Toshi took me in. I've been his student/protégée ever since. That's been nine years now. I was six.

Kyoto lays her oversized head in my lap and I stroke her fiery gold mane.

"How was your day sweetie?" I shrug.

"Stressful. I don't know what I'm gonna do when the actual exams begin." She laughs that weird, animalistic chuckle that makes people think jackals are so creepy.

"You'll do fine. You always do."

"Thanks mom." She nuzzles under my arm and I trace her spots with my hand.

"Meet anyone new today?"

"Yeah, some Leaf and Sand genin."

"Anyone interesting?"

"Well one of the Sand guys did catch my eye."

"That cute huh?" She smiles a devilishly canine grin.

"Well yeah but even aside from that he's intriguing. His face says emotionless but his eyes say bloodlust."

"Sounds like a certain daughter of mine."

"Yeah but I at least conceal mine with happiness. He just puts it out there, like his goal in life is to destroy the world."

"And you were scared?" She looks into my eyes, genuinely concerned.

"For a second but I quickly realized that I see the same thing when I look into a mirror." She nods.

"And that's where the stress comes in." I nod. She thumps her tail on the ground beside her stomach and I scoot closer and curl up against her. She runs a hot tongue across my face and I laugh before frowning.

"Mom, am I really the Anti-Christ?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

Why? "Mom, you're a jackal, my kekkei genkei is the manipulation of blood, and I have to contain myself so I don't kill people around me."

"Sweetheart, you're my daughter. Isn't that all that really matters?" A tear wells up in my eye and I bury my face into her auburn fur. I whisper to her, "I don't want to be a monster," then everything goes black as I drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Me: I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hello pretties! I've been up for a couple hours typing this and I realized as I was typing the last sentence that it was way too damn long so I cut it in half. I think it's still pretty good and I hope you do too. Gaara, if you please.  
_

_Gaara: Sommer does not own Naruto or it's characters only the originals that she has created for this story._

_Me: Thank you sweetheart!_

_Gaara: Sure._

_Me: The song for this chapter is "Good Life" by Three Days Grace. Enjoy!_

_(Side note: Italics are used when it's Shukaku speaking. Bold is Gaara responding to him or a distant conversation in which the people speaking aren't seen.)_

* * *

**Chapter**** 2: Let's do this!**

Gaara's POV

I sat here the whole night watching her and the large animal. I'm still not quite sure what it is. A hyena maybe? I don't know, nor do I care. I **do **know that this is not an animal to agitate. The both of them seem to share a bond that I'm unfamiliar with. Shortly after summoning it, Kiki pulled the creature close and began stroking it's fur with this gaze that I couldn't seem to place. For the beginning of their time, they seemed to just converse with one another, but as the sun went down, the emotions between them became harder and harder to place. She eventually fell asleep, curled at its side. Every now and then it would look my way and nod as if to say hello, but it never seemed to be alarmed by my presence as most would.

That was the last time I saw her. When morning came and she was awakening, I returned to my room. She never spent the night outside after that.

"Gaara! Time for you to go!" Baki's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

_I never liked that human. Very annoying._

**Indeed.**

I was sick of this village from the moment I entered it seven days ago. I'm glad it's finally time for the exams. I pull on my shirt and attach my gourd before leaving the room, immediately making my squad flinch. I stare each of them down.

"Well, are you coming?" Temari nods and Kankuro quickly tosses away the doughnut he was working on.

"Y-yeah, whenever you're ready Gaara."

Once outside, Temari and Kankuro take their respective places on either side of me.

_You better hope those siblings of yours pass._

**They will, or they know what will happen if they don't.**

_You'll let me aid you in their killings right?_

**Perhaps.**

Both of them shudder behind me as if they know what Shukaku has planned.

* * *

No one's POV

Kiki lay across her bed tangled in the sheets, her crimson locks in a wild, untamable mass. A steady stream of light shines through the crack in the closed curtains. A slight tap sounds at the door and she doesn't stir. Slowly, the door cracks open and a shirtless Kai walks in wearing deep blue boxers; his ebony hair let down and cling to his training-induced chiseled form. He walks to her bedside and lets his icy orbs wander over her sleeping form. Her oversized tee shirt covers her petite body in a small ripple. He then sits on the edge of the bed and brings a hand to her face, brushing her hair behind her ear. Ever so gently, he leans downs and barely touches his lips to hers and presses his forehead to hers. He mumbles against her lips, "One day, one day I'll tell you how I really feel." She grumbles in her sleep and presses her face into her pillow. Sighing, he strokes her crimson mane and stands. "Kiki," he says. She grumbles again. He sighs again in response. "Kiki, get ready. The exams start in two hours." Her eyes fling open and she looks around frantically.

"Shit! That's today?" Kai smirks at her.

"Yep." She throws the covers off herself and starts shoving him out the door.

"Well git! I gotta get dressed!" As the door shuts he smiles from the bottom of his heart. Allowing her some privacy, he returns to the room he shares with Cavuto. Upon opening the door, the contortionist waves half naked from the couch. Kai is greeted with any normal teen's baratone. Well, almost.

"She try to kill you for getting her up?" Kai takes a second to respond, still trying to adjust to Cavuto's husky island accent.

"No, she was more concerned about the exams." Cavuto shakes his shaggy chocolate brown hair out of his eyes and pops his fifth strawberry into his mouth and licks his lips. His skin is surprisingly tan for someone who is almost always covered in latex. Kai never understood his taste in uniform. He did know that he got his outfits from the adult fantasy store that he owned called The Lotus. He may be just fifteen but when his parents were killed in a mugging in the alleyway behind the store, the only thing they owned that could be passed on to their son was the store.

"So bro," Cavuto starts, "when are you gonna tell her how you feel?" Kai sighs again.

"Do you really have to start this shit again?" Cavuto smirks, his mismatched orbs lit up in amusement.

"Naturally. So when you gonna come clean?" Kai groans and drops onto the couch opposite him, putting his hands over his face.

"I don't know. When I think she feels the same I guess." Cavuto pops another strawberry.

"Sooo…..in other words, never." Kai growls.

"I'm not like **you. **I can't just spill my feeling to people at any damn second." He shrugs.

"Why not?"

"I just can't alright?! I got a reputation as the guy who doesn't care. Do you know howhard it is to keep that up when the girl you love is your squad superior?" Cavuto stands and bends backwards, grabbing his ankles and getting a crack from his back. He straightens and twists his head until it gives the same sickening crack. Kai shudders. "Why do you do that? If you would lose the weird pedophile voice, the rapist outfit, and stop doing contorting shit, you could have any girl you wanted." Cavuto smiles.

"I'm flattered man. So you want to know why I want to freak people the hell out?" Kai nods. Cavuto grabs his gear from behind the couch and begins dressing. "Because I totally can. I say, 'What's wrong with being different?' We're shinobi; if my career's gonna consist of killing people, I might as well be weird and have fun with it. Gotta get a laugh somehow." He slips his arms into his sleeves and reaches behind himself to pull up the zipper, having to pop his arm out of place to do so. He pulls it to it's end point at the base of his neck and grabs his boots. "Plus it makes it easier to determine who my real friends are. You and Kiki seem to like me good enough when I wear it so I guess that's a bonus. As for getting girls, I got the shop for that." He pulls on his gloves. "Oh and for the record, chicks love a guy that can fuck one girl and eat another out at the same time. Drives 'em nuts!" Kai shakes his head disapprovingly but smiles anyway. Cavuto puts his mask on and zips it up the back and unzips the mouth so he can talk. He immediately walks to the door and opens it right as Kiki begins to knock. "Right on time babe," he says.

Her hair is brushed now and she's wearing an emerald long-sleeve that shows her midriff, and her dark blue shorts. "And here I thought you boys were ready." She smirks over at Kai. He rolls his eyes and starts pulling his hair back into its usual messy ponytail.

"Smart-ass," he mumbles. Cavuto whistles.

"Nice one. Do I smell a challenge?" He pretends to hold a microphone out to Kiki. "Any response?" She grins knowingly and strolls right up behind him on the couch and leans in to whisper in his ear.

"At least I don't sleep..." her breath tickles his ear. "…naked," she finishes. His face ignites red.

"Who the hell told you that?!" She pokes his nose smiling before jerking a thumb towards Cavuto, who pulls some photos out of his boots. Holding them up, Kai realizes that they're all of him in his birthday suit sleeping. His face ignites in sheer anger and embarrassment.

Kiki laughs. "Might come in handy for blackmail, wouldn't you agree?" Kai jumps over the couch with every intention of strangling the contortionist.

"Cavuto! You're dead you son of a bitch!" He just rolls his eyes and dodges a punch meant for his face, heading for the window.

"Oooooh... I'm shaking on my boots." He jumps out the sill and Kai starts to follow but is yanked back by his ponytail.

"Fuck! Kiki! What the hell?" She grins and nods down at his body. He follows her gaze and notices he was about to leap out the window in nothing but underwear. A streak of red taints his cheeks and he rubs his neck nervously. "Uh, thanks." She laughs and grabs his wrist, tugging him to the couch with her. She spreads her legs so that he lands in front of her with his back facing her. She rests her head on his bare back and wraps her arms around his neck. "His cold eyes sadden and he covers his eyes with his hand. "Why do you do that?" Her arms retract and her hands rest on his shoulders.

"You're my friend. Friends treat each other like pets I suppose. Taking care of them and pampering them when needed." His expression doesn't change and she notices this. With the instinct of a med nin, she feels the muscles at the base of his neck; firm. "You're stressed huh?" He nods. Not thinking about it twice, she starts putting pressure on his shoulders and moves in a rotating motion, gently messaging him. He shudders and gives a slight moan at the sudden gesture and leans into her comforting touch. Taking this as a good sign, she puts down more pressure, earning another moan from him.

"Kiki," he sighs. Leaning forward to look at his expression, she catches his icy gaze filled with a hazy lust. He turns so that he now hovers over her and her back is pressed against the back of the couch. Subconsciously they both start bringing their faces together and their lips barely graze. They begin closing the remaining distance between them when a clearing throat snaps them apart. Now on opposite ends of the couch, they both glance up at the impatient Cavuto sitting in the window. Though his face isn't visible, they can tell he's grinning.

"You know, if you wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask." Both blush but Kai's expression hardens into an icy glare. Kiki lets her hair cover her face and she stands, leaving.

"I'll be with Sensei whenever you're ready." With that she's out the door and Kai gets up and shuts the window before advancing on Cavuto and cracking his knuckles.

"Now what was that about you shaking in your boots?" Cavuto gulps.

"Shit."

* * *

Kiki's POV

I sit on the couch in Toshimora's room sipping on some hot chocolate, thinking about what just happened. Damn it, I almost kissed my own teammate! I don't like him like that. I mean yeah, I've always thought he was cute but nothing more than that. What was I thinking rubbing him like that? I mean he couldn't possibly like me like that either could he? No, he must have just got caught in the moment like I did. If Cavuto hadn't walked in when he did, we might have…NO! No, no, no, no, no….I don't think so. Not after what happened with Edo and Kamakura. I squeal when a hand is placed on my shoulder.

I turn to see a concerned Toshi looking down at me. "Kiki?"

I smile. "I'm fine Toshi, really."

"**You're dead you god damn mother fucker!"**

Toshi and I stop what we're doing and tune into the ensuing chaos next door in the boy's room.

"**Come on man, can't we talk about this?"**

There's a crash.

"**You fucking showed her pictures of me naked you fucktard!"**

Toshi frowns my way and I giggle nervously before wandering to the sink to dispose of my mug.

"**It was a joke dude!"**

Cavuto screams and there's a deafening crack.

"**Damn it Kai, you fucking broke my nose!"**

There's some muffled whispering and Cavuto gets pissed.

"**Well fuck man, if that's what you wanted then you should have just said so! You didn't have to go and mutilate my pretty face!"**

The door opens and Kai steps in. "Hey uh Kiki? Could you fix Cavuto's nose? I kinda…"

"Broke it?" I finish.

He rubs his neck. "Yeah." I sigh and walk back into the living room where Cavuto walks in with blood dripping down his front. I sit and motion towards the seat next to me. He sits and removes his mask and I activate my kekkei genkai. I run one hand over the dripping blood and reverse its flow back into his body and then infuse my other hand in green chakra and begin healing his nose. He automatically shoves it back in place with a grunt. He's used to my healing thanks to me using him as my medical training dummy. Downside to have a bloodline trait that lets me manipulate blood? It's useless if I don't know the anatomy and function of the human body. Sad but true. Once Cavuto is all fixed up, Toshi hits him and Kai upside the head, earning simultaneous "Ow's!" from them both.

"You idiots can't stay out of trouble for five minutes can you?!" They start an explanation but are cut off. "I don't want to hear it. Get your asses down to the exams before I end up breaking **both** of you!"

"They groan. "Yes Toshimora Sensei." I giggle and follow them out the door. Once out in the street I slap both of them on the ass and step back as they whirl around.

"Whoa babe, what was that all about?" Cavuto asks. I put an arm around either of them.

Maybe you two will keep the fighting to a minimum now huh?" Kai snorts.

"Yeah right. You love making people bleed more than anyone I know." I raise an innocent brow at him.

"Me? No way, you've got the wrong girl. Not me. Not the Anti-Christ if the Rain Village." Cavuto laughs at my sarcasm.

"I bet you just love being chained to the bed huh Kiki?" I put on a fake smile.

"First of all, very inappropriate talk for a Fifteen year old girl who was raped as a kid. Second, I'm a sadist Cavuto, not a masochist. I enjoy inflicting pain on others. Not the other way around." He nods.

"Right, right. So it's Kai you chain to the bed then right babe?" Eyes closed, I flex my fingers and Cavuto falls face first into the cement.

"Oops." Kai bursts into laughter.

"It never gets old!" Cavuto pushes himself up and when Kai's done laughing, he gets the same punishment. "Fuck!"

You know, after everything this morning, I think we may cuss too much. On another note, I've decided that the best thing to do about mine and Kai's little encounter is to act as if it never happened. I offer him a hand up and he reluctantly takes it and continues on. I don't think so. I grab Cavuto's arm and drag him along to catch up with Kai. "Slow down!" Without warning he stops and we plow into his back, leaving us laughing our asses of in a heap on the walk. Everyone looks at us funny but we don't care, we're used to it. Cavuto pulls us in for an awkward hug.

* * *

No one's POV

The Inferno Squad in training enters the exam building; Kiki in the middle holding hands with bother of her partners as they walk the halls. On the second floor they come to a side hall where everyone is crowded in front of a door. The two ninja obviously aren't letting the others in.

"It's a genjutsu," Cavuto says to his teammates. The three watch as Team Kakashi joins the argument and Sakura points out what Cavuto just said. Kai tugs on Kiki's hand.

"Come on, we gotta get our applications in."

Minutes later when they enter room 301, Cavuto morphs his voice again. "You guys ready?"

"Let's do this shit," Kiki says. They swing the doors open and remain cool as the others who are already there hand out their angry glares. With a smirk, Kiki meets every stare and finishes by striking fear into the hearts of her fellow Rain genin. She leads her squad in that direction of people and they part for her to pick a seat of her choosing. She picks the railing on the wall on the far left side of the room. The Rain genin center themselves around her and her squad.

From across the room, Gaara watches as this happens.

* * *

_Me: I tried hard on this one so I hope you liked it. Please review! I need reassurance that people are actually reading these things._

_Gaara: Review or I'll kill you._

_Shukaku: And of course there will be some blood in it for me..._

_Me: You get the point. I love you all!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys_! _Here's the next chapter for you. The song is "Tilt-O-Whirl" by ICP (no real reaosn for it). I don't own Naruto. ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Written Test**

Gaara's eyes narrow at Kiki who now sits on the railing against the wall. The Rain ninja practically bow down to her and her team, more so to her._'What power does she possess that would make them behave like that?' _He thinks. Without moving, he addresses his brother. "Kankuro." His brother turns his way. Nodding towards the crimson haired Rain nin, Gaara eyes her up and down speculatively. "That's her then, the girl you were flirting with." Kankuro looks her way and her gaze lifts and meets his. She waves in greeting and Kankuro returns the gesture.

Near the door, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke join the 6 rookies from the acadamy. The only reason Gaara bothers to notice is because of the blonde's loud mouth. Soon they are joined by Kabuto Yakushi, an older leaf genin with silver hair and glasses. As he watches he notices that Kabuto nods toward Kiki and the other Rain ninja.

"You see those guys? They're from the Rain village, not the friendly type. They're very touchy so you don't want to rub them the wrong way." Naruto squints at the head female.

"Hey, isn't that those weird ninja we ran into last week?" Sakura follows his gaze.

"Yeah you're right. Wait though, they seemed nice enough when we met." Sasuke and Kai look toward eachother and nod silent hello's. The young Uchiha then notices something.

"Look at how they're arranged." The other Leaf look at him questioningly. "All of the Rain genin surround her and her team in a large circle, a sign of respect. Remember them saying their sensei was an ANBU?" Sakura nods.

"I think I can help you guys out," Kabuto then says while pulling blank chakra cards from his belt. He spins one and infuses it with his chakra, revealing a map of the nations. " This here is the Song Village. It's small and has just popped up recently so no one knows anything about it.

Sasuke then speaks up. "Could you give me some information on a few people?"

"Sure, just describe them."

"Their names are Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee." Kabuto smirks and Gaara listens in at hearing his name.

"That's no fun, you even know their names." He describes Rock Lee before getting to Gaara. Kabuto's eyes widen at his information. "He's been on a B rank mission as a genin. Get this, he's never once been injured." Their eyes widen.

'His cards can tell him that?' Gaara thinks. After the shock settles Kabuto asks Sasuke if he's interested in anyone else.

"Yeah, while your at look up that Kiki girl." Gaara scoots closer so he can learn more on this strange girl. Kabuto grabs her card and looks at it with unbelieving eyes.

"You're not going to believe this." They all lean in. "She never been injured in battle either. But get this, she been on over 100 D rank missions, over 50 C ranks, 10 B ranks, and even 3 A ranks." Jaws drop and Kiba gasps. Even Gaara is slightly impressed.

"A rank missions?" Kiba asks.

Kabuto nods. "It seems she's made quite the name for herself back in her village. She's called the Anit-Christ of the Rain it looks like."

"Amazing," Sasuke says. Kabuto puts away his cards.

"She's the same age as you guys but she's obviously got some serious fire power. I'd stay away from her as well as her team." Shikamaru glances her way.

"What a drag." Gaara is fascinated at the newfound information and wild ideas of how he would kill her soar through his mind. He nearly misses the three song ninja weaving through the crowd. Kankuro starts to use Crow but is stopped by his little brother. Dosu takes a swing at Kabuto and misses. Suddenly a black tendril wraps around his wrist.

"What the hell?" He says. Everyone turns to see Cavuto holding the handle of the whip wrapped around Dosu's wrist. Kiki stands st his side slightly in front of him, arms crossed and eyes cold. Suddenly Kabuto's glasses crack.

"He dodged it though!" Sasuke says. Kiki's emerald eyes lock with the Song ninja's dark ones.

"You Song ninja certainly live up to your name." She lowers her voice so that Dosu is the only one who can hear her. "You used high pitches frequencies to cause damage much like a sonic wave." He chuckles.

"Well aren't you and observant brat? You're smart girl...that will be your end." She scoffs, her expression perfunctory.

"I don't recall you recieving permission to fight. If I were you I'd back off." Cavuto jerks his whip from Dosu's arm and the Song ninja rubs the place where it was.

"Watch yourslef girl. You'll end up regretting this." Her glare becomes shockingly full of blood lust. He takes a step bakc in response.

"You know, I have a feeling you'll die during these exams Song ninja." His eyes narrow in confusion. "Sucks for you huh?" She doesn't move her murderous gaze.

Naruto starts yelling at everyone and Kankuro chuckles behind Gaara. "That's the same kid as before right?"

"He yips just like a litlle dog," Temari adds. A puff of smoke at the front of the room gets everyone's attention.

"Alright you baby faced degenerates, pipe down and listen up! It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, you're proctor and from this moment on, your worst enemy. You, Sound ninja! Who told you you could fight? Do you want to be failed before the exams even begin?" Dosu turns innocently.

"Sorry, it's our first time. Guess we're a bit jumpy."

Kiki snorts and Kai rolls his eyes. After explaining how everything works, the genin slowly start making their way to the front to turn in their forms and get their seat numbers. Lagging behind her teamates, Kiki turns toward the rookies.

"Watch yourselves. People die in theses things and you shouldn't expect help from anyone. Especially not from our village. We're not exactly known to be hospitable if you catch my drift." With that she follows her squad, still pissed at Dosu. _'He's gonna fucking die. If he doesn't then I'll just have to do it myself.'_

* * *

**Kiki's POV**

"Here's your number sweety," the chuunin named Kotetsu says to me. Ugh, men. I try to pull off a sweet smile and I guess it's working because he doesn't stop grinning.

"Thanks."

He winks. "No problem." God if only I could kill him. I grab my number and quickly make for the back of the room. When I look down at my number I almost lash out at a Grass ninja.

"That asshole's ballsy, I'll give him that." My number is 69. He's just lucky I promised Toshi I'd try to keep myself under control during the exams. I sigh. I need to calm down. Let's see here, 67..68..69... What the hell? Some brunette's in my seat. Great. I tap him on the shoulder. His headband says he's from the Hidden Waterfall Village. He looks me down grinning.

"Can I help you babe?" I scowl and I get that familiar burning on my chest and palms.

"You're in my seat," I say through gritted teeth. He chuckles.

"'Fraid not babe." He holds up his number. I growl and grab him by the neck of his shirt, literally jerking out of his seat.

"That says 68 dip-shit." His smile gets wider.

"Does it now? My bad babe." I tighten my grip and he coughs, unable to breathe.

"Don't, you would not believe how foul a mood I'm in right now." He gasps.

"S-sorry..." I release him and he collapses, gasping for air. I take my rightful seat and he scrambles to his, scooting it as far away from me as possible.

"I think he pissed himself." I look to my left at hearing that deep, raspy voice. In seat seventy is the red haired Sand ninja from before. That same bloodlust in his eyes, it only makes my chest burn even more. I rub at it to soothe it away and prop myself up with my other arm avoiding his eyes for the moment.

"I'm not a people person when it comes to people like that." It takes a minute or two but my chest stops aching and I bring my other arm up to assist in holding my head up. I turn and our eyes lock. Those eyes...it's like looking into a mirror. "You're Gaara right? Of the desert?" I ask.

He nods. "And you're Kiki of the village hidden in the Rain." I grin.

"That's one of my titles at least." He turns, seemingly uninterested. He's cute. There's a tap on the board.

"Everyone, eyes front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of and I won't answer any questions so you better pay attention the first time around. Alright, rule number one is this, the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to, you all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will deducted for each answer you get wrong, so if you miss three your final score will be seven." Simple enough it would seem. The limit for mistakes is three incorrect answers otherwise we fail.

"Rule number two, teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all three members." Unusual. I'm not worried though. Cavuto is several years ahead me and Kai as far as knowledge goes. Kai isn't stupid and neither am I. No need to worry. Ibiki has to silence the room however due to the outbursts from everyone. "Rule number three, the sentinelsyou see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. For each incident they spot they will subtract two points from the culprits score. Be warned, their eyes are very sharp and if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored." Interesting, only subtracting two points for each incident. There are many ways to fail. "Anyone fool enough to get caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here." At this moment Kotetsu looks directly at me and smiles suggestivly.

"I've got my eye on you guys." A growl escapes my throat, earning me a curious glance from Gaara.

"If you want to be considered shinobi, then show us what wxceptional shinobi you can be. Oh, and one more thing, if any candidate should get a zero and fail the test then the entire team fails." Again, a twist. "The tenth question won't be given until the last 15 minutes of the testing period. You'll have one hour total. Begin!"

I flip my paper over and begin. First question involves deciphering a code. Question number two, 'Line B in the diagram indicates the trajectory of a shuriken thrown at enemy C by ninja A seated atop a tree seven meters tall. Describe and formulate the trajectory required if C were positioned at points D, E, and F. Also predictthe farthest possible range of the shuriken and explain how you arrived at your answer.' I can't help but smile. If the purpose of this test wasn't to cheat to get information I'd be fucked. They certainly dropped enough hints.

Cavuto is zooming through it, naturally. I see that Kai is using his kekkei genkai. Not visibly but I get this certain feeling when he uses it. The Hyuuga is using his byakugan and the Uchiha his shairingan. I'm surprised that the Kiba guy hasn't been caught using his ninja pup. I'm fairly certain I know how those sound ninja are getting their answers as well. I should get started myself. I activate my own bloodline trait and pull a mouth senbon from my pocket. I weave around the end of it a chakra thread and look for a promising exam taker. The blonde in front of Gaara seems to be going through these confidently. With a flick of my wrist I send my needle into the back of his neck, just barely bringing blood and hitting a spot that would be very noticeable. I give a tug on the chakra thread and catch it by the tip and bring it to my lips, licking away the blood. I can feel it when my body links to his and I focus on the flow of blood to his cerebral cortex. It's stimulating so he is confident in the answers he's coming up with and should be correct. I match my circulation with his and my hand begins copying the movements of his.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

It was swift but I caught her stunt with the needle. Her hair hides her face so I couldn't see what she did exactly. I notice now that she keeps focused on her paper and she's writing very fast. It's as if suddenly she knows the answers inside and out. No matter. I activate my jutsu: the opening of the third eye, invisibly linked to the optic nerve.

"Candidate 23, fail. Candidates 27 and 43, fail." Weaklings. I disperse my sand a few tables ahead and use it to temporarily blind the exam taker. I have all the answers now. It's too easy.

Kankuro asks to go to the bathroom and I recognize the sentinel who accompanies him as Crow. His little performance earns laughter from Kiki beside me. I feel a growl rise in my throat.

_**'You really shouldn't let your body betray your mind boy.'**_

_'What are you talking about?'_

_**'You're obviously physically attracted to her. I can see why. She's quite the little blossom and her blood smells so sweet.'**_

_**'Shut up.'**_

I care for no one.

"Hey, Gaara." I turn.

"What do you want?" What's this? Her eyes, they aren't that bright green color anymore, they're glowing red. She must have caught on to my surprise because she averts her gaze for a mere second before looking back with her normal eyes.

"Sorry about that." She rubs her neck and a light tint of pink colors her cheeks. Wonder what that means. "Anyway I see you're done." I nod. "Cool." She smiles at me, but why is that?

The tenth question is given and Kiki gets a good laugh from that Leaf guy Naruto something or other. After explaining that we were supposed to cheat I notice Kiki gives large grins to her teammates for no reason. I can't seem to understand these smiles and emotions of hers. The next proctor showed up early so we were dismissed. Outside the sun was already setting.

"Anyone for the hot springs?" Kankuro asks.

"I could use a soak," Temari agrees. I give a small nod.

"Well you guys will have to help me find it." That idiot.

"Hey!" Her again? Kiki comes running from across the street. "You guys say you were heading to the hot springs? I could show you the way. I've been there practically all week." Does she never give up?

* * *

_Me: I hope you enjoyed. **PLEASE REVIEW I'M DESPERATE HERE.**Anyway if you guys want to see some of my art for this story and Greed Chronicles add my art page on Facebook, Sommer's Sketches. Message me saying you read my stories or I won't accept. 'Til next time!_


End file.
